


Anything For You, Dear

by maxbegone



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: After Vox Machina, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Just complete fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Vex was exhausted, to say the least. The entire day had been nothing but training in the snowy forests outside of Whitestone and as happy as she was to be back, it was taking some getting used to. It had only been a month since she had returned to training with the Pale Guard, but considering it was reaching the dead of winter, it had been hard to get back into constant drills.-Vex returns home after a long day to find Percy asleep and their daughter right along with him.





	Anything For You, Dear

Vex was exhausted, to say the least. The entire day had been nothing but training in the snowy forests outside of Whitestone and as happy as she was to be back, it was taking some getting used to. It had only been a month since she had returned to training with the Pale Guard, but considering it was reaching the dead of winter, it had been hard to get back into constant drills.

When she reached the castle, she made a beeline to the large baths near her quarters. Trinket followed behind seemingly unaffected by the cold. He was only just beginning to grey around his muzzle but he was still as lively as ever.

Vex let herself sink into the steaming water that waited. Relaxing seemed so rare to her and she was going to gab every minute of it. The water cooled eventually, and Vex dressed into her nightclothes feeling refreshed.

Trinket was already curled up by the fireplace when she entered her room. It was warm and cozy, and Vex melted when she found her husband. Percy was still in his clothes, save his coat which was thrown over the back of an armchair, sleeping and sprawled on his back. His boots were still on, his glasses were just a little skewed, and his white hair was tussled from the countless times he’d probably run his hands through it as he worked.

To Vex, that was always a pleasant thing to see. The baby on his chest made it all the more adorable, though. Their five month old daughter was cradled in Percy’s arms, rising and falling with his breaths. Her dusty brown hair was definitely more well-kept than her father’s. Vex made her way over and slowly as to not disturb the peace, laid down beside them

It stayed that way for a while before Percy stirred awake, eyes catching Vex’s.

“Hello, dear,” he grumbled, voice thick with sleep.

She smiled widely. “Hi. Don’t worry, I just got back. Has she eaten?”

“Mh?” Percy glanced down and hummed. “I’d forgotten she was here.”

“You fall asleep with her a lot, dear,” Vex chimed. “Then again, you don’t sleep much at all and you’ll fall asleep just about anywhere with anything.”

“That much is true. How many times have you found me asleep in my workshop?”

“Oh, too many times.”

Percy shifted the baby, planting a kiss into her hair. “It’s comforting to sleep with her. I can’t really explain it, but I guess knowing she’s there helps me sleep better.”

“I get that, darling, I do.” Vex moved herself closer to allow Percy to wrap a free arm around her. “But she’s not going to disappear in a puff of smoke. We’ve had this conversation before. You’re allowed to be happy. You’re allowed to enjoy things like this.”

He smiled at her. “I know.”

“And you’re allowed to sleep any chance you get. You work hard, you deserve it.”

“I know that as well.” He paused. “You two are the greatest things to happen in my life. I hope you realize that. And I hope I make that known to you often. I’m content with my life now, I don’t see myself as horrible as I was years ago, but…I have a family again.”

Vex pressed her face into Percy’s neck and kissed the spot gently. “You’re going to make me cry, Percival. But I know.”

The baby hiccuped in her sleep, and Vex caressed her head lovingly. “We both know that.”


End file.
